wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nosferatu
This is my prized OC, and Dragonsona, so no one can use him without MY permission. My Speech Today is October 31, 2015. It's not just Halloween, one of my favorite holidays, but the 6-month anniversary of me joining the Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki. It's also the 1-year anniversary of me learning about(an becoming a nerd about) Wings of Fire period. I can't believe how time flies by so fast. I'd like to give thanks to a few people on the wiki I know, for helping me get antiquated with his site that changed my life for the better. Matau99-for saying I join the wiki. Heliosanctus-for giving me a warm welcome. Mediocre Waffle-who gave me advice on how to make the OC page I made now. Wings-of-Bloodfire-for being a cool friend and helping me learn things around the wiki. Rainstorm239-for commenting positively on my writing(Not that you all didn't, So it's really thanks to all of you). Atomicake-for making the tribe Nosferatu is part of. Mystergirl000-for creating the Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki The thousands of Scavengers and Dragons on this wiki, who work hard everyday, contributing, editing, and making pages that have change my outlook on Wings of Fire, and life. Here are a few of those dragons whose names I recall: LunaThe Eclipse, Kitagon, The Armored Scavenger, ResaC, ThatDragonJustLayingAround, Kittyluver, TheHappyDragon, LorikeetRainwing, Luckybird7765, and many others! And Finally, Tui T. Sutherland, for creating Wings of Fire. So without further delay, I give you....... Nosferatu Appearance Nosferatu is a young male Deathwing/Rainwing hybrid. He is smaller than the normal Deathwing(about 30-40% smaller), and is a dark grayish color, instead of black. He has a colorful, prehensile tail, with yellow and purple bands running down it. His skull mask is a whitish grey, because it is so old. He is 8 years of age. His trademark feature is that he has abnormally long fangs. Due to being a hybrid, these fangs can't spit venom, and he can't breath toxic gas, but they are lethal to an animal's windpipe. But he doesn't really fight or eat meat. Instead, the teeth are more of multi-purpose tools. He can use them as picks to get as maple sap or honey, reapers to harvest sugar cane and sugar root, and package openers to get at candy. He can not become transparent, or breath noxious gas, and his eyes have slightly weaker night vision. He is thin, with weak skin bones, and is thus not built for fighting. His wings are small, but enough to hoist himself into the air. Personality Nosferatu is a bit odd, but very nice. He is loyal to his friends, and his Bigwings, Riverbed. He is smart, crafty, and loves to scare. Ironically, he can be easily spooked as well, but he loves to be. Nosferatu is the smart one of the group. They're all very smart, but he's smart as in book smarts, and loves science, math, and school period. He's always working up an equation in his head, using probability, observation, and experience. Nosferatu really likes Halloween, and loves, and I mean LOVES candy. Anything sweet, fruit, candy, baked goods, or pure sugar, he'll love and eat! In fact his fangs have been nicknamed, "sweet teeth". He has mixed feelings about the sun. His Deathwing genes make him loathe sunlight, and love darkness, but there is a strange pull from it, like it's hypnotizing him. Another quirk is that he loves to use his tail to hang upside-down from tree branches and stalagmites, like a bat or vampire. Despite all of this, his friends love him, and since he can't fight, Riverbed must make sure he is safe. Being a Dragonet of Destiny has really bothered him. He doesn't feel like he could save the world, with his weak build and no special Deathwing powers except his poisonous gas. He tries to overcome his fears and want to be more brave, like his Bigwings. His pet Scavenger, Sylvia, is also there for him. At night, she crawls into his talons, and he sleeps upside-down, using his tail to hang on, like a mother bat and her baby. For all his quirks, he's a nice dragon. Just don't run into him on Halloween night. You know he loves candy! Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:DeathWings Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing) Category:Characters